


Restrained

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Allelujah and his needs.





	Restrained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZaliaChimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/gifts).



> October 30th, 2008. 
> 
> "Gundam 00, TieraiXAllelujah, and something messed up involving straightjackets ^^;"

After the first restless night, Allelujah had silently started to wonder if he might sleep better, well, restrained. He had gotten quite used to it. But one did not just put themselves into a straightjacket...

After the second restless night, Allelujah broke down and very, very quietly asked Tieria if he could help out. While a bit concerned at how quickly Tieria was able to procure a straightjacket, Allelujah was even more disturbed at how good-natured Tieria acted about the whole thing.

And after the third night, which was indeed restful, when Allelujah woke to both a very demanding morning erection and Tieria quietly staring at him, everything suddenly made sense.


End file.
